Love story
by CullenMasen
Summary: Ambos eran jóvenes la primera vez que se vieron, pero no era el momentos en el que debían estar juntos, ambos debían esperar hasta poder tener su final de cuento de hadas. Basada en la canción de Taylor Swift Love Story.


_**Love Story**_

_**Basada en la canción de Taylor Swift Love Story.**_

_**Se conocieron en una fiesta, ambos se enamoraron perdidamente del otro, pero no podían estar juntos en ese momento y debieron esperar hasta que llegara el momento de en el que pudieran tener su cuento de hadas.**_

Caminaba por los pasillos de la Universidad de Stanford, los estudiantes pasaban a mi lado mientras llevaba mis libros en uno de mis brazos, voy pensando en cómo fue que todo paso, en cómo fue que le conocí.

Bajo un árbol del jardín de la universidad lo veo leyendo, se ve tan concentrado en el libro que tiene en sus manos, pero como pasa siempre que lo veo, él levanta la mirada y me ve directo a los ojos, según Edward siente cuando estoy cerca. Mirando tus ojos color esmeralda, nuestro primer encuentro viene a mi mente.

**Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi****  
Cerré mis ojos y el recuerdo empezó****  
Yo estaba ahí, en un balcón en el verano**

_**Flash Back **_

Mi mejor amiga me invito a una fiesta que organizaba su familia por el regreso de sus dos hermanos, quienes se encontraban desde hace 5 años estudiando en Suiza por lo cual no los conocía, solamente por fotografía.

Alice siempre me comentaba que extrañaba a su hermano mayor Emmett y a su mellizo Edward, Alice y su hermano mellizo eran muy unidos hasta que él decidió irse con Emmett al extranjero para poder estudiar.

La fiesta era con el tema de los inicios del siglo pasado, es decir debíamos usar vestidos abultados, con peinados elegantes y guantes. Al inicio yo no quería asistir pero me ha insistido tanto que no me quedo de otra más que decir SI. Y ahora me encontraba en su recamara mientras ella me peinaba frente a un enorme espejo.

-Alice no sé porque te hice caso para asistir a esta fiesta. –Le dije mirándola por medio del espejo,

-Eso es sencillo Bella, -me dijo sonriendo mientras me sujetaba el cabello en un hermoso peinado- eres mi mejor amiga Bella, por eso estas aquí, además de que estoy segura de que esta noche te divertirás mucho.

-Si tu lo dices Ali, pero ¿estás segura de que a tus hermanos les gustara es tema de la fiesta?, tus padres aceptaron solo por qué hiciste un puchero.-

-Cuando conozcas a mis hermanos veras que el tema les va perfectamente bien, principalmente a Edward que es un caballero chapado a la antigua-

Recordaba perfectamente a Edward por medio de las fotografías, hace casi cuatro años que conocí a Alice en el Instituto cuando me mude de nuevo a Forks con mi padre Charlie, para que mi madre René pudiera viajar con su nuevo esposo Phil quien era jugador de las ligas menores de baseball.

Como era nueva en el instituto no hablaba con casi nadie, solo unas cuantas personas quienes muy amablemente me mostraban las instalaciones del edificio. A la hora del almuerzo vi una chica de cabello negro corto con las puntas en todas direcciones, su rostro era como el de un duendecillo y su caminar el de una bailarina, estaba acompañada por un joven de cabello rubio y rostro pálido.

Ángela y Jesica quienes eran mis nuevas amigas me comentaron que su nombre era Alice Cullen y Jasper Jale hijos de un importante medico del pueblo Carlise Cullen y su esposa la pianista Esme Platte.

Alice y yo compartíamos una clase juntas por lo que nos hicimos amigas al instante y luego me presento a su novio quien se volvió en mi mejor amigo.

-Bella- Alice gritaba a mi lado- despierta te estoy hablando.

-Lo siento Alice- le dije sonriéndole - ¿me decías algo?

-Que te pongas el vestido sin arruinar el peinado y maquillaje.-

Me levante de la silla y me coloque el vestido que Alice me regalo, era de un tono dorado claro, largo de manga larga, era abultado por lo que parecía de una época antigua.

Al mirarme al espejo no podía creer lo que veía, Alice de verdad hacia magia, ella llevaba puesto un vestido igual de largo pero que se ajustaba al frente.

Cuando ya ambas estábamos listas bajamos al salón donde ya varias personas se encontraban platicando Alice me presento a una joven rubia de gran hermosura que llamo como Rosalie Hale, hermana mayor de Jasper y novia de Emmett, la cual llego antes porque no tenia clases desde hace una semana.

Nos encontrábamos hablando cuando Alice miro por encima de mi hombro algo que llamo su atención y se encontraba a mis espaldas. Y luego murmuro un: '' Sabia que pasaria'', no supe a que se refería, pero como ella y Rosalie miraban solo lo que estaba detrás de mí, decidí girarme para verlo por mi misma y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, caminaba hacia mi sin quitar los ojos de los míos .

**Veo las luces, veo la fiesta, pateas la pelota****  
Te veo hacer tu camino a través de la multitud****  
Y dices "Hola". Lo poco que supe**...

Cuando estaba en frente de mí pude ver mejor su traje, era negro con una camisa blanca, tenia un chaleco color café una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro de marfil.

Me tendió una mano y sin decir nada me llevo a bailar, las parejas se preparaban para acompañarnos en nuestro primer baile.

Con cada paso que dábamos nos mirábamos a los ojos, los de él eran tan brillantes que no podía dejar de verlos. Sonreía de una forma tan sincera y dulce que me tenía hipnotizada por completo.

**Que eras Romeo, estabas tirando piedras****  
Y mi padre dijo "Aléjate de Julieta"****  
Y yo estaba llorando en la escalera****  
Rogándote que por favor no te fueras, y dije...**

Antes de que la canción terminara se acero a mí y me susurro al oído que saliéramos al jardín a caminar. No le avise a nadie que saldría o lo que haría, pero pude ver como Alice y Rosalie sonreían de manera cómplice.

Llegue al jardín y solo la luz de la luna me permitía mirar por donde caminaba, así que tome uno de los faroles del jardín de Esme Cullen y seguí caminando en busca de mi antiguo acompañante. Sabía perfectamente quien era, había mirado muchas de sus fotografías como para poder reconocerlo, era el mellizo de mi mejor amiga.

**Entonces, salí al jardín para verte****  
Nos mantenemos tranquilos porque estamos muertos si ellos saben****  
Entonces, cierra tus ojos.****  
Escapemos de la ciudad por un momento**.

No podía encontrarlo entre los árboles y rosales pero aparecio en medio de estos con esa sonrisa que no podía dejar de observar.

Me acerque a él y me pregunto si sabia quien era, si era consciente de su nombre. Me acerque a su oído y le dije: '' Eres Edward Cullen, el hermano mellizo de mi mejor amiga Alice''

Edward sonrió y me tomo de la mano en la otra yo llevaba el farol, caminamos por el jardín de su casa por uno minutos mientras íbamos hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Era tan sencillo hablar con Edward, es como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

**Oh Oh******

Porque eras Romeo, luego yo era Julieta  
Y mi padre dijo "Aléjate de Julieta"**  
Pero tú eras todo para mi****  
Yo te estaba rogando que por favor no te fueras, y yo dije...**

Por unos momentos no nos importo nada más, solo éramos nosotros dos, no importaba ni el hecho de que según lo que Alice me había dicho Edward y Emmett se irían dentro de una semana para terminar la Universidad en Suiza.

Me siento como una Nina en un cuento de hadas, donde él era el príncipe y yo la princesa. Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar el establo donde un hermoso corsel blanco se encontraba, me acerque a este y lo acaricie. Edward me miraba de forma tierna, como si no hubiera nada más que mirar.

Pero de pronto su mirada se volvió triste y me miro con pena

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?-

-Nada dura para siempre Bella –Me dijo con la voz débil.

- No te entiendo.- Le dije mirando a los ojos a quien se robo mi corazón desde que entro al salón de baile de la residencia Cullen.

-Me tengo que marchar, solo vine porque mi madre me lo pidió, pero no me podre quedar, tengo todo establecido en Suiza.

-Te comprendo, -le dije bajando la mirada, Edward tomo mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo- tu vida está en Suiza.

-No me refería a eso Bella, solo mis estudios y mi pasado está en Suiza, porque mi vida está ahora aquí, Bella- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos- tu eres mi vida ahora.

-Pero no te puedes quedar.- No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación que yo hacía a mi futuro.

-Lamentablemente no.- Me dijo tomando mi mano y mirando esa unión.

Poco a poco me fue soltando mientras nos alejábamos, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar en sentido contrario, pero no me podía ir así, por lo que me gire a verlo y él hacía lo mismo.

-Edward, ahora tú eres mi vida también.-

_**Romeo llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos**____**  
Yo estaré esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es correr**____**  
Tu serás el príncipe y yo seré la princesa**____**  
Es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di "Si**_

Regrese a la casa y le dije a Alice que quería irme a casa, ella vio algo en mis ojos ya que no puso ninguna objeción en que me marchara y menos cuando vio lo mismo en los ojos de Edward. Me presento a Emmett antes de salir de la mansión, lo poco que pude platicar con él me demostró lo simpático que era.

Los días siguientes Alice logro que le contara lo que había pasado y me dijo que su hermano era un tonto por haberse ido, pero yo no lo culpaba ya que toda su vida estaba formada en Suiza y yo no podía pedirle que hiciera lo contrario a lo que él ya tenía destinado solo para poder estar a su lado.

Alice quería que le llamara y le dijera como me sentía, pero de alguna forma extraña yo sabía que era capaz de regresar y dejar todo de lado para poder venir junto a mí.

Lo conocí solo por un día, pero siento que lo conozco de toda la vida, y sé que Edward es capaz de todo por no ver sufrir a las personas que él quiere, además Ali me conto muchas veces que Edward era capaz de todo por los que amaba, y si sentía que sus decisiones lastimaban a alguien más, él era capaz de renunciar a sus planes y sueños por defender a la persona que este lastimando.

**Estoy cansada de esperar****  
Me pregunto si acaso volverás****  
Mi fe en ti se está desvaneciendo****  
Cuando te conocí en las afueras de la ciudad, y yo dije...**

Un día recibí una carta con su nombre, donde decía que quería volver pero que aun no podía, que lo esperara, pero los días, las semanas y los meses pasaban y él no regresaba, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir mirando por la ventana esperando que regresara un día.

Ocho meses después de que se fuera yo ya no tenía esperanzas de que Edward regresara, mi fe se estaba desvaneciendo. Ya ni la familia Cullen podía levantarme los ánimos, y eso que ellos siempre han podido hacerme sentir mejor.

Me encontraba en el jardín de la casa de mi padre, cerca de ella se encontraba el bosque por lo que camine un poco más adentro hasta llegar a un quiosco antiguo donde mi madre se sentaba a leer antes de marcharse a Florida.

Mis ojos se encontraban húmedos, tenía una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar. Levante la mirada hacia el inmenso bosque y una figura masculina llamo mi atención. Edward caminaba de forma apresurada hasta donde yo me encontraba, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de color crema, su cabello cobrizo estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, pero aun así se veía muy bien.

**Romeo sálvame, me eh sentido tan sola****  
Sigo esperando por ti pero nunca llegas****  
Esto está en mi cabeza? No sé qué pensar****  
El se arrodillo en el suelo, sacó un anillo y dijo**

Por un momento pensé que era todo producto de mi imaginación, no sería la primera vez que me imagino a Edward regresando a mi lado y prometiéndome que nunca más se marcaria.

Edward llego a mi lado y me di cuenta de que no era un sueño más, y que mi imaginación no le hacía justicia a su perfección. Se coloco frente a mí y con una bella sonrisa en sus finos labios se arrodillo en el suelo y saco una caja de terciopelo negro, lo abrió y mostro un bello anillo con un diamante rosa, tenia péquenos brillantes al borde del anillo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no sabía que decir o qué hacer, hasta que Edward pronuncio lo que nunca pensé llegar a escuchar.

**Cásate conmigo Julieta, nunca tendrás que estar sola****  
Yo te amo y eso es todo lo que se****  
Hablé con tu padre, ve y escoge un vestido blanco****  
Es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di... "Si**"

-Por mucho tiempo he estado pensando en cómo hacer esto y en cómo decirte lo que siento, pero las palabras simplemente no me llegaban a la mente. Bella se que tarde mucho en volver a tu lado, pero ahora estoy aquí, y quiero que me respondas algo. – Las palabras no salían de mi boca por lo que solo me limite a mirarlo mientras las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?

-Si- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y en un murmullo ya que no era capaz de nada más- si quiero Edward.

Edward se levanto y me coloco el anillo, después me tomo en brazos y giro con migo, antes de darme el más dulce de los besos, y mi primer beso.

Cuando la familia de ambos se entero de que nos casaríamos comenzaron a realizar planes, pero pronto les dijimos que la boda aun no se efectuaría hasta que ambos termináramos la Universidad y más ahora de que Edward se había traslado a la misma universidad que yo

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando Edward se levanto de donde estaba sentado y camino hacia mí con esa sonrisa que siempre me conquistaba sin importar que ya haya pasado más de un año desde que nos conocimos en una fiesta de época.

-Te amo futura señora Cullen- me dijo cuando llego a mi lado.

-También te amo Señor Cullen- le dije sonriendo.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos por primera vez Bella.-

-Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi, pero te ame sin importar la edad y cada día te amo más mi príncipe Edward.-

-Y yo a ti mi princesa, mi Julieta.-

-Mi Romeo- le dije sonriendo y después besando al que se convirtió en mi príncipe de cuentos de hadas.

Las historias de hadas si existen y yo encontré la mía en una fiesta de época, donde un hombre se convirtió en mi príncipe y después en el amor de mi vida.

_**Oh**____**  
Oh**____****_

Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi

_**Hola espero les guste esta pequeña historia, se me ocurrió un día de la nada y bueno aquí esta, espero sus comentarios.**_


End file.
